Goldrush Canyon
Goldrush Canyon is the second unlockable Dig Site in Fossil Fighters: Frontier and the first unlockable location in Fossil Park America. It is an arid, windy canyon undergoing a large-scale excavating operation. The area features four Challenge Routes and seven Service Stations. The Hero is granted access to the area after completing the Warden Cup, the final part of the Warden test. Story Significance The Hero first travels here under the orders of Sean, the leader of Fossil Park America, who tells you to go in just to get a new feel of the area and discover some new fossils, unique to the Americas, while you're at it. Upon entering the area, the player receives a message from Sean that the road may be covered in large Boulders. He informs that there is nothing to be concerned about, just ramming into them a few times will cause them to shatter into pieces, clearing the way for passage. Upon returning to the Fossil Park, the hero will be called to meet with Sean, and Leon is called down as well. the two are told to escort a "little guy" around the dig site. Leon, refusing to work with others, storms off, proclaiming himself a lone wolf. Finding him at the Fossil Stadium, where Leon challenges the Player's Pet Vivosaur to fight, until they meet Lucky, who reveals his father insists that he must be protected and needs escorts so he does not get kidnapped. Returning to Goldrush Canyon, the player is called up by Sean who tells that Lucky needs escorts because he is a Psychic. The Hero then encounters an already defeated Leon at the hands of Thugs attempting to kidnap Lucky. In order to protect Lucky, The Protagonist and Leon attack 2 of the thugs, who are both using Goyles. Upon defeating them, they reveal those were just practice vivosuars and run away with Lucky. The Hero and Leon then return to the main park to repair his buggy. Returning to the Dig Site one more time, this time with the actual help of Leon, the two find Lucky being forced to excavate a Fossil a top of Mt. Dinomore. This time challenging all 3 thugs, all using Beckles, they rescue Lucky and return to the Park. Later on in the story, the Hero returns to Goldrush Canyon with Becky to find some sort of fossil that might make the Flying Smile Kid come out of hiding and fight Dino Gigante, who refuses to accept the Hero's Challenge for the Cosmonium located within the Champion's Belt claiming that the player isn't strong enough. Behind the back of Sean, Becky guides the hero to Cavern pool, simply saying "It should be here". The player then discovers an unknown fossil that upon excavation, appears to be a mask, which is revealed to be the mask of the Flying Smile Kid. Areas * Boneland Way * Marrowite Trail * Giants Gorge * Ilium Valley Road * Mt. Dinomore * Cavern Pool * Dinodome Path Challenge Routes Goldrush Canyon features four Challenge Routes of varying difficulty. Ilium Valley Road (★) Fossil Eaters: Big Allo, Hypsi US, Cerato, Lophus Ilium Valley Road is a one-star Challenge Route located in quadrant G7. The Fossil Eater is always placed behind a large boulder just off to the left of the starting point. In addition, the Route's Fossil Eaters stay asleep for a decent amount of time. Thus, either the Speed Demon, Turf Shredder, and Rock Crusher can easily complete the route with no problems, the Rock Crusher able to break through the boulder quickly, while the distance between the Fossil Eater and the Fossil is long enough for the other two buggies to make up for lost time with their speed. Boneland Way (★★) Fossil Eaters: Lythro, Stego, Stygi, Coatlus Boneland Way is a two-star Challenge Route located in quadrant J11. It features moving conveyor belts that can alter the course of a Bone Buggy. The area isn't too tricky, the key is to not get caught on the initial gate, or get swept off into a side path midway through the course. The Turf Shredder comes recommended over the Speed Demon due to its better overall handling, leaving less possiblility of being thrown off course. Marrowite Trail (★★★) Fossil Eaters: Seidon, Amargo, Titano AR, Tricera Marrowite Trail is a three-star Challenge Route located in quadrant H10. It features four switches that need to be pressed to open up a path to a ramp that will launch the Bone Buggy towards the higher plateau where the Fossil Eater of the route resides. The Turf Shredder is once again recommended for its handling, being able to make sharp turns that will maximize the amount of time available to complete the route. Taking the rightmost path and then moving left one by one is the most recommended course of action, since the switch on the rightmost path is the hardest to hit, and taking too long on that switch is an early sign towards needing to restart the route. Be aware as unlike the last two routes this one features rouge Vivosaurs other than the Fossil Eater. Battling these Vivosaurs will not stop the clock on the Fossil Eater reaching the Fossil, so it's best to avoid them. Dinodome Path (★★★★) Fossil Eaters: Mapo, Dilopho US, Styraco, Dimetro Dinodome Path is a four-star Challenge Route located in quadrant J6. Despite being a four-star Challenge Route, its actual difficulty varies between Fossil Eaters. Dilopho US is the easiest, spawning near the starting point and staying asleep far long enough for the player to quickly move in to battle it, leaving the only challenge moving upwards. Mapo is slightly harder, requiring some actual chasing. However, bypassing the boulder to the left of the starting point is quite easy, giving a small shortcut the player can use in order to ensure Mapo doesn't make it too far until it's battled. Dimetro is perhaps the hardest, residing up on the highest level near the Fossil, forcing the player to make their way all the way up the Dinodome, with various obstacles in their path. While Dinodome Path is mostly metal terrain, the Speed Demon still has trouble handling the sharp turns and subtle adjustments needed to complete the route as quickly as possible, leaving the Turf Shredder as an equally viable option for the route. Rogue Vivosaurs Fossils Dusty Steppes contains fossils of every Element. Normal Fossils For each fossil, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the fossil is located. For vivosaurs whose fossils have slashed coordinates, the fossil in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Jewels Names in other languages * Japanese: ワイルドウエスタン Wild Western * French: Canyon doré * German: Goldrausch-Canyon * Spanish: Cañón del Oeste * Italian: Canyon Pepita * Korean: 와일드 웨스턴 Wild Western Gallery Goldrush Canyon Map.png|The map of the Dig Site Category:Dig Site Category:Goldrush Canyon Category:Locations Category:Fossil Fighters: Frontier Category:Fossil Park America